Seduction
by krissie.taylor
Summary: SEXY AND STEAMY. REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

An: this story is mainly for Allie, as a I hope you feel better soon and a bit of bribery. Some would say this is my first Sexual one short story so please go easy.

Seduction- Part One.

It was last thing on a Monday night and Max was sat typing at his computer. The second he woke up that morning he knew it was going to be one hell of a day.

"Nate, all i'm saying is seduction is the key". Max's eyes glided to the petite brunette who had walked in with Nate.

"Beth. Darling I am telling you there is nothing a girl can do to seduce me i'm unseductionable". Beth giggled at him.

"Max. Come on agree with me girls cannot seduce a guy". Nate asked the only other officer in the room.

"Well. I don't know" Max blushed slightly at being asked something so personal he couldn't ever remember having any of these conversations with colleagues in the past.

"See he totally agrees with me he just doesn't want to say". Beth winked playfully at him.

"Just sit down and type you. I'm going to google search it". Nate stuck out his tongue at him. Shortly after they arrived Nate received a text muttering something about buisness.

"Sorry about that he can be a bit pushy I could see why it would be awkward for you to answer". Beth smiled sympathetically at Max.

"Why would it be awkward for me?" Max turned in her face to her,

"Well I don't know". Beth couldn't put her finger on it.

"I have you know I do agree with Nate I just didn't want to proof you wrong". Max stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"I have you know DS Carter I could seduce you in an hour". Beth turned away from him.

Max didn't know what possessed him to take her up on that "fine. Go for it". Max whispered in her ear, as she spun in her chair to face him.

"What?". Max grinned at her.

"Beth. You should know it OK to admit you were wrong". Beth giggled.

"This coming from you". Beth stood up taking his hand.

"You are so on". The pair just looked at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Seduction- part two.

As the pair moved closer together Beth took this chance to get one up.  
"Not so fast", Beth whispered in his ear sending shivers up his spine.  
"I thought you said you could seduce me in an hour". Max kissed the pulse point on her neck feeling her breathing getting faster as he did so.  
"Yes exactly so if I was you I'd stop". Beth kissed his check and ran a hand through his hair.  
"What if I don't want to?". Beth giggled  
"Then you should get prepared for Nate to walk in at any second". The smirk that had settled on Max face for the past two minutes suddenly vanished.  
"I mean in Max one hour". With that last comment she was gone.

It was two days after Beth's announcement and he was unable to look at her in the same way since part of him expecting her to jump him at any second.  
"Do you want something?". Beth smiled seductively at him whilst running her hands down his back.  
"Nope i'm good thanks". Max smirked at her before stalking away. Leaving Beth with a look of pure detest. The next few days became very interesting for both of them. Each taking every opportunity to wind the other up. Beth became involved in a sexual assault case in CID, as she took her seat next to Max it wasn't long before she felt his hand at the top of her leg.  
"Stop it!" Beth didn't care who he was he wasn't making her feel like this without a little pay back.  
"Well me and Max can take the over night obbo if Mickey and Nate don't want it". Beth slapped his hand away.

That night as soon as they sat together outside the suspects house Max knew tonight was the night. Beth took her seat next to him and they talked about little things that was until he felt her hand on the top of his leg.  
"Don't worry Max I know this kind of thing does nothing for you I thought it might wise for you to know just how irritating it is". Beth continued rubbing higher, Max was still unaffected that was until she started stroking his bulge with one finger. Max could feel his trousers getting tighter.  
"Starting to feel something are we". Beth made to start undoing his trousers until he leaned in to kiss her.  
"Now, now we are impatient and for that you can wait another hour". The hour in which he was made to wait was one of the longest of his life. Beth took enjoyment at catching him looking at her as if he expected her to pounce at any second. Around ten minutes before Max expected her to take him up again she pulled a book out of her bag.  
"I thought I might get a little reading in whilst i'm here". Beth pointed to the book. "You ever read it"  
Max read the title "In bed with ermm no I dont think I have". Max looked at her knowing exactly what type of book it was.  
"Well I guess whilst were here I could read it too you". Beth smiled playfully at him.  
"Don't you think when should be concentrating on him right now". Max signalled to the house over the road not knowing that Beth could here the desperate tone in his voice.  
"Well you can watch I can read". Chapter by Chapter Beth read all the while keeping one eye on Max who was getting a bit worked up. Beth leaned across and kissed him slowly passionately. Max bite the bottom of her lip silently asking for entrance she denied. Slowly she began to undress first taking off her top. Beth clocked Max's expression before moving her bra straps down her arms not quite taking it off though. Max pulled her roughly by the hips to bring their bodies crashing together.  
"Not here not know". Beth pulled away bring her straps back up and pulling her t shirt over her head. "But I won I guess". Beth smiled at him pleasantly.

Max became so worked up over the next few days. First Beth teased him by pulling him into the interview room and kissing him like she was never going to see him again. Unbuttoning her shirt revealing her firm, hard breasts Max dared run his fingers across the tautness of her nipple under her bra and watched as she closed her eyes and leant further into him, moaning his name deep into his ear. "Not know, not here".  
The second time he had been in the male toilets with a suspect of an assault. It was time like this he wished he had Beth's games a wish he was about to receive.  
"Wow now look who's in here". Beth pulled her close to him and he pushed her up against the wall, kissing her pulsing point which he had greatly learned was her biggest turn on.  
"Beth come on enough with the games you win". Beth moved her hands down his back and up under shirt kissing him as she did so, she felt Max's desire before he had any chance to control it.  
"Not here now know".

An sorry I am making you wait but I hope it will be worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

Seduction- part three.

Beth knew Max hadn't been paying attention whilst she was reading to him. So she frequently decided to give him a refresher. Normally at the most inappropriate of times.

It came as a shock for Max to be sat in the DI's office to receive a text from Beth. Curiosity getting the better of him he decided to read it right there.

'Max finally he releases his cock from his straining flies and pulling my underwear down to my knees thrusts into my Oh my god I cry as I collapse against the wall it is huge hard and perfect. So where you listening to what I said? Beth. Xxxx

Max tried to suppress a grin whilst Neil sits and looks curiously.

"Max. You with us?". Stevie's voice snaps him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah. Sure". Max closes his phone once again trying even more to control the images now playing on loop through his mind.

Beth knew exactly what she was doing. She knew by every time he looked at her desire dancing in his eyes. As much as she tried she couldn't control the urge to smirk back at him knowing full well she had him where she wanted. The texts she sent where only meant to be a bit of fun that was until she realised exactly what affect she was having on him.

It was two am before she was drunk enough to make the phone call. Beth reading yet another passage from her now infamous book.

"Beth". Max flipped open his phone slightly worried at why she was calling him at this time of night.

"'pushing her backwards onto the pure white duvet, he used his knee to spread her legs whilst removing his shirt with the slight of his hand which suggested he had done this many times before". Beth was interrupted

"I need you NOW". Max's voice was urgent and desperate.

"Oh i'm sorry Max but I don't think I've clocked up an hour yet. In fact by my reckoning it has been thirty two minutes so I suggest you enjoy the twenty eight that are still to come". Beth flipped down her phone.

AN: Short but necessary.


	4. Chapter 4

Seduction- part four

"Guv. I wondered if I could have a word". Max entered the office not used to pulling favours.

"Sure". Neil was surprised it wasn't normal he asked for anything.

"I need PC Green's help tonight on a case". The DI understood immediately he for one had seen the looks exchanged between the two in recent days.

"Well if she is available and willing then I don't see why not". Neil returned to typing paperwork making it obvious it was the end of the conversation.

"PC Green. You will be needed tonight to assist on a case, so therefore you have the afternoon. You must contact DS Carter before you leave to make arrangements". Inspector Gold had managed to corner Beth before briefing. "So go now".

"What is going on?". Beth leaned forward on Max's desk seen as she never got changed he was at a perfect advantage. Beth however caught him in the act now knowing exactly what he was planning tonight.

"What time tonight?". Beth smiled and crossed to the other side of the desk leaning back against it daring to rub her foot up his leg knowing there was no one else around.

"Seven will be fine". Max ran his hands up her leg. "We can meet at mine and i'll brief you".

Beth smiled and whispered deep into his ear "I'll look forward it". She rubbed a finger down his cheek and quickly kissed his lips before disappearing before he could react.

Seven o clock arrived sooner than Beth had thought and sure enough at ix fifty five there she was at his door.

"Come in". Max opened the door before she could knock. As soon as she got through the door he pulled her close although before he could anything else he found himself in a pair of handcuffs.

"I knew you wouldn't play fair". Beth kissed his cheek as she unbuttoned his shirt. Breathing deep she took in his aftershave that she dreamt of smelling on her skin after a night of passionate sex.

"And this is". Max pulled his arm out but found himself trapped.  
"What can I say? You have another twenty eight minutes". Beth applied a blindfold.

"Actually I think you find after this morning it is less". Max wanted to get out and grab her but bound by the handcuffs and blindfold found himself powerless.

Beth worked her way down Max's body and led him over to the stairs not knowing where she was going but knowing they had to go upstairs. Beth found Max's room second on the left she smiled as she entered.

"Mind the mess". Beth giggled

"WOW. I thought my place was a mess". Max had a desire to get her right then but remembered the handcuffs as he tried, knowing that other the next twenty minutes these were going to become a great problem for him but could feel his hands slipping through them.

"Shut up and seduce me". Max finally learnt that if he shut up and let her get on with it he would get his way a lot quicker. Bet complied.

(I am so tempted to leave it here but I wouldn't do that to you).

Beth kissed him deeper, the feeling of falling into a red hot pool of passion intensifying.

Beth kissed him letting his tongue swirl around he mouth at last. Beth pulled back and ran her hands down her body,over his hard stomach well defined. At last her attention was focused on his man hood, pulling down his zip careful not to ruin his erection as soon as they trousers were gone Beth could get to work on his boxers being slow and careful. As she removed them kissing the tip of his penis and rubbing a finger along his balls. Beth started by placing little kisses along the top before circling her tongued around the head she could tell by Max's gasps of delight he was enjoying what she did. Beth could feel he was getting nearer and so could Beth as she felt him throb for one last time before he realised into her mouth and Beth swallowed. Throughout this whole despite what Beth was doing the only thing Max could concentrate on was getting out of his handcuffs.

As soon as she was finished she felt herself been flipped over by Max's extreme force and strength. Now it was his turn.


	5. Chapter 5

Seduction part five

As Max began to trace kisses down Beth's neck pining her hands down underneath him. Beth didn't really try to get free if she was honest she loved the feel of Max's lips against her skin, as the heat spiralled deep down into her lower stomach. Every part of her being ached for Max. As her kissed her back on the lips, running his thumb over her jaw, willing her to savour every second. As the passion in their kiss deepened Beth felt Max's hand slid down her back unclipping her bra as he went and resting on the side of her hips. The need to feel Max inside her intensified so much so that she needed him right then and she could tell my his pulsing erection that the feeling was mutual. Max watched Beth face as his hand slid up her thigh feeling the smooth wet fabric of her silk underwear. Max cast the inside as he felt Beth's breathing deepen, Max knew exactly what he was doing to her and knew he wanted her to wait as long as possible, he ran his hand up her top and started flicking his thumb across her nipple al the while kissing her with so much passion and desire, he felt her heart rate quicken under his fingers as she bit his lip in ecstasy. Max ran his hand back over her stomach down the fold of her skirt and pulling her knickers down. Max felt her breathing hitch as her slid a finger in her, running his thumb over her hot and swollen clitoris he circled it slightly enjoying the feeling of what he was doing to her he eyes were closed know although the look on her face screamed that of total desire, and Max loved knowing that he was doing that to her. As he felt her breathing increase he added a second finger then a third and began thrusting slightly inside her as kissed from his mouth up to his ear, humming and purring slightly as his touch and rhythm.

Max didn't know how much longer he could contain his own desire, and as he felt her clasp him tighter her took out his fingers and held himself at her entrance his lips finding hers again pushing deep inside her at he kissed her passionately now it was his turn to deny her tongue entrance as he began placing little kisses with each thrust on her swollen and sensuous lips. At first they started with small little thrust until he felt her draw him deeper a signal to increase the pace feeling the most incredible heat and passion run through every fibre of his being, her clitoris pulsed as he thrust deeper and harder than every Beth willing them to be one, she cried out as pleasure as waves of pleasure ran through her feeling Max come to his own orgasm, he buried his tongue in her mouth to stifle a groan.


End file.
